Regret
by Baby HanChul
Summary: Ini adalah kehidupan dan permasalahan gay sesungguhnya HanChul Couple nyerempet M


sebenernya bingung mau ngasih judul FF ini apa (_ _') ya sudah dengan segala kepedean yang hampir seantariksa aku kasih judul "REGRET" gak nyambung memang T_T tapi ya sudah lah kekekekek selamat membaca :D

**Judul : REGRET**

**Penulis : Baby HanChul**

**Panjang : Sekali lihat **

**Genre : (bingung)**

**Rate : nyerempet M *muka polos***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara desahan nikmat terus mengalun di sana. Dua sosok insan saling mencintai tak terbalut apapun melainkan cinta. Keduanya tengah menikmati kasih yang diberikan satu sama lain, tak peduli waktu yang terus berjalan hingga larut.

"Han, a-ku ke-luar." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka terbata. Napasnya tersengal menahan nikmat. Matanya terpejam menahan sensasi memabukan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan gejolak hasrat yang menggebu.

"Kita keluarkan bersama." Dalam sekali hentakan kuat mereka berdua melenguh, mengerang, menyebutkan nama pasangan mereka. Penuh cinta, penuh penekanan. Menandai usainya kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Hangeng, laki-laki diatas dengan lembut menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, mendekap erat punggung mulus lelaki lain yang masih terhubung dengannya, "Aku mencintaimu Kim Heechul."

Kim Heechul, lelaki yang tengah menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya tersenyum membelakangi. Napasnya yang masih memburu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu Hangeng."

Heechul membalik badannya perlahan. Terasa sedikit ngilu memang karena mereka berdua masih bersatu. Desahan halus meluncur kembali dari bibir Heechul kala tubuh mereka terpisah. Ia menatap dalam mata lembut Hangeng saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Han, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau hubungan yang kita jalani ini salah?"

Tatapan lembut itu berubah menjadi datar, "Kenapa kau selalu membahas hal itu? Persetan ini salah atau tidak. Yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu."

"Tidak, aku hanya sempat berpikir kalau ini akan cepat berakhir. Kau tahu, kita sama-sama laki-laki." Heechul berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ada apa ini? Katakan yang jelas padaku." Nada bicara Hangeng menegas, menimbulkan aura kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Mengerti suasana yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan momen mereka, Heechul tersenyum, "Sudahlah lupakan pembicaraan kita barusan. Aku lelah, boleh aku tidur?"

Melihat senyuman yang terkembang di wajah Heechul, entah mengapa mencairkan wajah datar Hangeng, ia pun ikut tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau lelah? Maaf aku sedikit kasar."

Heechul terbahak mendengar ucapan konyol Hangeng, "Ya kau kasar, besok aku meminta jatahku untuk di atas."

"Terserah kau saja, aku kira kau akan meminta jatahmu sekarang juga." Hangeng makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Sekarang?" Heechul terlihat menimbang sebentar, "Ide yang bagus, kurasa lelahku hilang setelah mendengar ucapan konyolmu barusan."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Heechul tak terima. Ia pun segera membalik posisi mereka hingga kini dialah yang berada di atas Hangeng.

"Kurasa kita pantas sebagai bintang film porno." Hangeng terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi bergairah yang Heechul tunjukan.

"Kau saja, aku tidak, tahan sebentar, akan kumasukan." Heechul memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Hangeng menatap heran, "Kau sudah tegak?"

"Dari tadi, saat aku melihat senyummu aku sudah tega-. Sekarang jangan banyak tanya dan nikmati saja."

"Kau cocok jadi bintang film porno."

Heechul yang kesal meninju lengan Hangeng, "Diam kau."

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung Heechul langsung melesakan dirinya hingga mengundang ringisan nikmat yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Hangeng? Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat menhana hasratnya yang kembali naik.

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi pergumulan mereka yang dilandasi cinta menggelora. Desahan-desahan nikmat yang terlantun dari mulut mereka berdua makin mengukuhkan rasa cinta yang teramat kuat di antara mereka.

* * *

"***"

* * *

"Aku ingin bicara." Heechul menatap lurus ke arah dua bola mata Hangeng yang kini duduk tegak di hadapannya.

"Bicaralah, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf?" tanya Hangeng bingung, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata maaf barusan?"

Heechul mendesah pelan, "Kurasa ini salah, kita sudah salah dari awal."

Tiba-tiba saja Hangeng memotong ucapan Heechul, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sebenarnya, jangan membuang waktuku."

Heechul mengepalkankan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia sudah menyiapkan semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi entah mengapa semua itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Tak ada satu pun yang keluar. Merasa frustasi, Heechul meneguk kopi yang dipesannya berment-menit yang lalu hingga tak bersisa.

Ia kembali meletakan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu ke atas meja, "Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir." Seru Heechul cepat.

Mendadak mimik wajah Hangeng berubah, "Berakhir?"

"Kumohon jangan tanya kenapa," Heechul mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, lalu meletakannya ke atas meja, "kukembalikan ini."

Sebuah cincin, cincin yang pernah menjadi saksi ikatan cinta mereka.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Hangeng datar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku."

"Jangan bohong padaku." Pandangan Hangeng tajam menusuk menatap Heechul.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya, bermaksud untuk menghindari sorot tajam mata Hangeng.

"Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan. Tapi bisa kau beri aku satu alasan logis mengapa hubungan ini harus berakhir."

Akhirnya Heechul bisa kembali menatap Hangeng dengan sisa ketahanan hati yang masih dimilikinya, "Kita sama-sama laki-laki, dan hubungan sesama jenis itu salah."

"Kalau kau tahu hubungan ini salah, kenapa kau dari awal menerimanya? Itu tidak masuk akal!" Ucap Hangeng sengit.

Keheningan mendadak terjadi di antara mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Mereka kini tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Heechul buka suara beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pukul aku, hajar aku. Tapi kumohon setelah ini hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

"Memukulmu? Untuk apa?"

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya hingga menimbulkan derit kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer restoran, "Terserah apapun alasannya pasti kau merasa kesal dengan keputusanku. Ayo pukul aku sekarang, tumpahkan kekesalanmu. Cepat!"

Hangeng membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Jujur! Ia kesal dan sangat sakit hati mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan. Alasan yang dikemukakan Heechul itu masuk akal, tapi ia tak habis pikir kenapa Heechul selama ini menerima semuanya, lalu dimana semua hal yang telah mereka lalui semua? Apa itu hanya sebuah hal yang mudah untuk dihapus begitu saja?

Hangeng pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, "Aku pulang," Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu restoran, "aku yang bayar semua."

"Tunggu dulu!" Dengan cepat Heechul mencegah kepergian Hangeng.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Datanglah ke pernikahanku. Undangannya sudah kukirim ke rumahmu."

Hangeng membalik badannya. Tatapan marah dan tidak senang terpancar jelas di matanya, bibirnya menganga tidak percaya, "Menikah?" dahinya berkerut bingung, "Drama apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak, ini sungguhan. Itu mengapa sebabnya aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Hangeng terdiam beberapa saat, namun hal yang terjadi kemudian sungguh di luar dugaan, Hangeng meninju wajah Heechul.

BUAKKK

Heechul jatuh tersungkur, beruntung kepalanya tak membentur apapun. Semua pengunjung restoran sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada keributan yang terjadi antara Hangeng dan Heechul, namun mereka semua tetap diam, tak ada yang bereaksi untuk mencampursi masalah mereka.

"Aku sudah memukulmu bukan? Aku pergi." Hangeng akhirnya benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke luar restoran itu.

Namun, sebelum jauh Hangeng sempat berkata, "Aku pasti datang ke pernikahanmu."

Heechul menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Sambil mendesah pelan Heechul bangkit. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana.

* * *

"***"

* * *

Pernikahan yang digadang-gadangkan oleh Heechul pun benar-benar terlaksana. Beberapa orang teman Heechul dan juga Hangeng-terutama yang mengetahui hubungan yang terjadi antara mereka-telah mengirimi Hangeng pesan singkat dari pagi. Isinya sama dan juga mempunyai satu tujuan, memberikan semngat untuk Hangeng.

"Ck!" Hangeng melempar ponselnya sembarangan, tak peduli hal itu nantinya akan merusak benda itu nantinya.

Hangeng pun bangkit dari rebahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Dengan langkah diseret Hangeng mengambil handuknya yang tersampir begitu saja di kursi, lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam sana.

Pada saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Heechul yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah cermin besar terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengikat dasi yang melingkari lehernya berhenti begitu saja.

Sebuah senyum sinis ia ukirkan, "Kau idiot Kim Heechul. Berusaha membuat hamil wanita lain, memutuskan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu, dan sekarang apa? Menikahi wanita itu hanya untuk membohongi keluargamu? Bagus, banyak sekali kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan."

Heechul terdiam, tangannya terkepal dan terangkat, dan tanpa segan ia pun mengarahkankan tinjunya ke arah cermin besar yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

PRANGG

Cermin itu pecah berantakan membuat kepingan kaca berhamburan, dan jangan lupakan lelehan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela jari Heechul yang terluka.

Sedikit meringis dengan luka yang membuat tangannya perih Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Oppa?!" Sebuah suara wanita terdengar, Heechul dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya berlari menghampiri Heechul, dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir wanita itu menggenggam lengan Heechul, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan kecil sayang, tapi ini tidak sakit."

"Bohong! Ini pasti sakit. Kuobati dulu lukamu."

Tangan Heechul yang lain terangkat, ia mengelus sayang kepala wanita itu, "Sungguh, ini tidak sakit," tangannya pun kini turun menuju pipinya, dengan gerakan perlahan Heechul mengangkat wajah wanita itu.

"Oppa..."

Heechul tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sayang,"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Heechul lupa bagaimana bisa ia kini tengah memagut lembut bibir lembut wanita itu. Lama. Penuh penghayatan.

* * *

"***"

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah gereja kecil tepat di tengah kota. Hangeng terduduk kaku di deretan tengah kursi gereja. Matanya memandang datar ke arah Heechul yang telah berdiri di altar-tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Rahang Hangewng mengeras saat terdengar lagu hymne pernikahan mulai mengalun, menandakan telah dimulainya upacara sakral pengikatan janji suci dua manusia. Apalagi kini di saat semua orang riuh rendah saling berbisik ketika sang mempelai wanita berjalan lambat menuju altar.

Hangeng yang duduk di pinggir sempat beradu pandang dengan wanita itu, entah mengapa saat berada persis di samping Hangeng wanita itu menoleh. Senyum amnis terkembang di bibirnya membuat Hangeng mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga, walau agak sedikit kaku dan terkesan memaksa.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya wanita itu sampai tepat di depan altar. Heechul menyambutnya dengan suka cita, menggenggam jemari wanita itu dengan erat, tersenyum lembut, dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

Tubuh Hangeng entah mengapa menjadi mati rasa, pendengarannya serasa tuli saat Heechul menucap sumpahnya dilanjutkan oleh wanita itu juga. Pandangannya pun serasa menghitam saat ia melihat Heechul dan juga wanita itu berciuman mesra, menandakan mereka telah resmi terikat baik jiwa maupun raga.

"Selamat," hanya satu kata yang mampu Hangeng ucapkan kini.

Tidak! Tidak ada air mata kesedihan atau apa, yang ada entah mengapa perasaannya kini menjadi mati. Dia bahkan bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana dan seperti apa.

"Semoga bahagia," Hangeng pun memutuskan untuk keluar gereja, tak mempedulikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Maaf," juga, satu lirihan kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Heechul.


End file.
